1. Field of the Description
The present invention relates, in general, to methods and systems for levitating lightweight objects such as for use in a show to entertain an audience, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for levitating lightweight objects in a controlled manner, e.g., with selectable or adjustable flight patterns and heights, using an array of electrostatic generators.
2. Relevant Background
Many recent theatrical or film productions have featured ephemeral levitating characters. These floating characters or objects are often presented through the use of animation and computer generated imagery in live action and animated works. For example, a recent animated film included floating and glowing will-o'-the-wisps that guided a main character through a forest while another film includes wood sprites and another includes flittering fairies. The inclusion of these small levitating or flying characters in films has led to an increased popularity of such characters with the general public.
As a result, there is growing a desire to include these characters and objects in “live” shows at theme parks and other settings especially entertainment where the main characters of such films and theatrical productions are playing large roles. Particularly, if a film depicted a main character, such as a human, an animal, or imaginary creature that walks on land, interacting with an ephemeral levitating object, it is often desirable to design a show where a human actor or a robotic figure entertains a crowd by taking the form of or representing the main film character and some technology is used to present the ephemeral levitating object. Preferably, the ephemeral levitating object would be able to move in a controlled manner near the main film character or to even interact with the main film character in real time.
While there is growing demand for small flying objects with ephemeral qualities, it has proven extremely challenging to engineers and show designers to provide these objects in a reliable and desirable manner. For example, one set of these flying objects were depicted in the underlying animated film as creatures that resembled flying jellyfish or similar animals, and, when brought into a real world setting with a main character that is human sized or somewhat larger, these flying or floating jellyfish would be 6 to 12 inches in diameter. In the animated films, these ephemeral objects fly close to humanoid characters in a graceful manner (or even an otherworldly grace), and, in some cases, the objects fly in groups and may even land on the humanoid characters or on elements of a set.
As a result, a live show based on these films preferably should be able to provide and include flying objects that imitate the objects' movements and characteristics in the film. Shows that utilize flying tricopters, quadcopters, or other unmanned, motorized flying objects are useful in some settings. Unfortunately, such devices are often loud and cannot provide the organic or natural locomotion of a floating jellyfish demanded by many show designers. These motorized objects are clearly manmade objects and not magical creatures, which can ruin a created display or effect for the audience. Further, the bulk of a quadcopter or similar device can make them undesirable for intimate settings where the audience may be in close proximity to the humanoid characters and any flying objects.
There remains a need for techniques for providing smaller flying objects in a manner that appears organic and non-motorized as one would imagine flight of a wood sprite or a will-o'-the-wisp. Further, it is desirable that techniques used allow for controlled flight of the flying objects to allow a flight pattern within a show space or flight volume to be at least generally defined for the flying objects.